Orange Care
by stephfarrow94
Summary: When Ukitake suffers a suspension from his Captain's duties after a bad attack, he's forced to live with Ichigo in hopes that Kurosaki's immense reiatsu will heal his illness. But Ichigo isn't as innocent as he seemed. IchiUki yaoi spanking
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't everyday Jyuushiro Ukitake got kicked out of his own house so that members of his Division (namely his two Third-Seats) could turn the immaculately tidy place upside down in a wild effort to be the one to pack the majority of their Captain's belongings.

Jyuushiro sighed and rubbed his forehead, coughing as he felt a bit dizzy. At the sound, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki came rushing out, arguing about who would be the one to help their beloved Captain through yet another attack.

The white-haired male sighed as he sat down on the ground. "Please, I am okay. Really. Just a little lightheaded."

"Captain, this is exactly why the Captain-Commander thinks it will be better to suspend you until your health improves," Kiyone attempted to soothe.

"You can return to duties once you're better, Captain," Sentaro agreed. "You should just take it easy."

Jyuushiro frowned as he observed his two subordinates. He _hated _when people made a big deal about his illness; it made him feel so _weak! _...But that last attack had been a pretty severe one, he had to admit. Even a few weeks later, he still hadn't recovered completely from it. It had just been lucky his best friend had been with him when the attack struck and got him to the Fourth Division for help.

"Captain, just rest in the shade; I'll handle things in here." Kiyone smiled before Sentaro started another argument about who would be taking care of what.

Jyuushiro moved himself back under the tree he had been resting against minutes before, thinking. He was livid for the first time in centuries. How could Yamamoto just suspend him on the spot because of an illness? After all the battles he had fought against it...

What felt like forever had passed before a large shadow fell over the ill Shinigami. He looked up into his best friend's eyes, seeing the soft smile upon the gentle man's face. He took the hand that was extended towards him, grateful for his appearance; he had been devastated about the suspension and wanted someone to talk to.

"I'm sure this will work out better for you in the end, Jyuushiro," Shunsui Kyōraku said softly as he patted the younger male's back. "That last attack... You really worried me. I never want to see you like that again."

"I really..." Jyuushiro sighed. He knew that Shunsui only wanted the best for him and, after having to watch the smaller male collapse in a puddle of blood while fighting a Hollow... "...Alright..."

Shunsui smiled and wrapped his arm around Jyuushiro's shoulder as they walked away from Ukitake's home slowly. He was the one escorting Jyuushiro to his new residence, knowing that the journey may be too much for him, worsening the attack he was trying to recover from.

As they walked through the senkaimon together, Shunsui talked, trying to make the suspension seem not as bad as Ukitake clearly thought it was.

"Just think," Shunsui started, "once you come back, you won't be sick anymore. Everything will be so much better for you and you'll never have a suspension again."

Jyuushiro nodded. He knew that Shunsui was right, but still... his duty as a Captain was all he had known for close to two-thousand years; he just couldn't suddenly no longer be allowed to perform what he was so used to doing.

"And you'll meet new people," Shunsui continued on. "Ichigo-kun will look after you and you can meet his friends. It'll be so good for you."

Jyuushiro couldn't help but smile at the prospect of meeting new people; he was such an outgoing person, it was hard for him to not be around others.

"Well..." Jyuushiro's smile grew as he turned to look his best friend in the face, "...I _have _been wanting to get to know Ichigo-kun and his friends a little better."

"See?" Shunsui beamed back. "You'll have so much fun here."

Jyuushiro nodded, thinking about the possibilities already.

_**~~At Ichigo's home~~**_

It had already been organised with Ichigo and his family a few days prior to look after Jyuushiro and, after Kurosaki showed him and his friend around the house, they sat down to discuss a few more things before Shunsui left. Jyuushiro's belongings would show up at the house the next day, courtesy of the two Third-Seats.

"Ichigo-kun, may I talk to you for a few minutes?" Shunsui tilted his head towards Jyuushiro, his gentle smile replaced by one that didn't reach his eyes.

Ichigo nodded and stood up. Jyuushiro tried to follow them, but Shunsui gently asked him to remain behind. Ukitake frowned but didn't question, sitting back down on the hardwood floor as he watched the other two males leave the room curiously.

Once the two stood outside Ichigo's bedroom door, Shunsui's demeanour changed into one of a protective best friend.

"You'd better keep your eye on him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Shunsui growled in a stern manner. "If something happens to him, you'd better hope it wasn't your fault."

Ichigo raised his hands in a defensive manner, taking a step backwards; he knew that Shunsui had always been protective of the younger male, but he didn't realise that he was _scary _when doing so. "Hey, hey, relax, will you?! I'll look after him!"

Shunsui nodded, but distrust still wafted from him. "Good."

Ichigo sighed, hoping that the incident had been settled, and he turned back around to open his bedroom door. Just as he and the brunet poked their heads in, they were just in time to see Jyuushiro picking up a book from Ichigo's desk, flicking it open.

Ichigo's eyes widened, but before he could say anything, Jyuushiro turned back to them with wide eyes, his face red from embarrassment. He closed the book and placed it back down on the desk with a slightly shaking hand.

"I-ichigo-kun..." Jyuushiro's voice stuttered as he blushed furiously, avoiding eye contact. "...I, uh... didn't know you liked... men..."

Ichigo raised a hand to his face, hiding his eyes as Shunsui rushed forward and grabbed the book. He knew that Shunsui wouldn't be happy to see that Jyuushiro had just picked up one of his yaoi mangas. When he felt frustration wafting from Kyōraku, he knew for sure.

Yup. Shunsui _definitely _wasn't happy with what Jyuushiro had discovered.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is mentioned one-sided ShunUki in this chapter, but it's not a huge part of the fic at all and will only ever be referenced. **

Jyuushiro stood awkwardly to the side, listening as Shunsui berated Ichigo for exposing his best friend to things he didn't need to see. He sighed and glanced over at the manga that had caused this, feeling a shy heat in his groin upon seeing one of the characters on the front cover tied up with a ball-gag in his mouth, the other character holding a few 'toys' in his arms.

Ukitake became so lost in his thoughts about this one picture he didn't even hear Shunsui talking to him. He snapped back to reality when a sword-calloused hand grabbed his shoulder, a deep blush coating his face as he shifted uneasily, trying to hide his arousal.

"I'm going back now, okay?" Shunsui's voice was gentle as he spoke, his eyes as soft as Jyuushiro was used to seeing them. "I'll be back to see you when I can."

"A-ah, okay." Jyuushiro smiled and reached out, hugging the brunet. "Goodbye, Shunsui."

"See you later." Shunsui left through the open window above Ichigo's bed within seconds, leaving Ichigo and Jyuushiro alone.

The two males stared at each other, one still in shock from a verbal lashing while the other felt as if he were going to die from embarrassment.

"I-ichigo-kun..." Jyuushiro blushed impossibly red as he tried to break the silence, finding it rather awkward. "...I, er... apologise for Shunsui..."

Ichigo blinked a few times, coming out of his stupor, before he replied. "I didn't think he'd be so angry about you seeing porn."

Jyuushiro chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... you see... I-I, uh... I don't really have much... _experience, _per say... with such things... Shunsui views it as... I don't know; innocence, perhaps, and... doesn't want me... _tainted."_

Jyuushiro couldn't help but smile inwardly as he thought about his best friend. Shunsui was always inviting him to porn sessions and the like, but for whatever reason, the brunet didn't see himself as someone ruining that innocent demeanour – it was _everyone else _who dared involve him with such things.

Ichigo's mind died at these words. Jyuushiro? _Innocent? _He licked his lips, knowing that he could have a lot of fun with someone like the Captain. The only problem was that he didn't want to scare Ukitake away if he weren't gay, so he would have to test the waters a bit before he made any advances.

"You can read it if you want, Ukitake-san." Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly, trying not to make his motives seem suspicious. He tilted his head towards the manga. "I have plenty more if you're interested."

Jyuushiro wasn't sure how to reply to this; sure, he wanted to have a look at the manga, but he didn't want to embarrass himself while doing so; his groin was throbbing and he _really _didn't want to give away how aroused he had become just by looking at the cover; what if he did something about his ache in front of Ichigo because he read the manga...?

"I, uh..." Jyuushiro forced a smile, shifting uncomfortably again, "...I'll be okay, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo didn't know how to take that reply; it could be a sign that the pale Shinigami was straight, respectfully turning down the other, or he was just shy. Ichigo wanted to go for the shy route.

"Alright." Ichigo moved over to his desk and grabbed the book before he turned back to face Jyuushiro. "Are you feeling okay, Ukitake-san? You seem a little paler than usual."

Jyuushiro squeaked; what if his cover was blown? "Y-yes! Just... feeling a bit ill... Actually, I would like to take a bath. Is that okay with you, Ichigo-kun?"

Kurosaki nodded. "First door on the right."

Jyuushiro got the hell out of that bedroom like the hounds of hell were after him. He found the bathroom, panting slightly as the discomfort in his groin grew. He was hardly ever aroused, not having much of an interest in such things. On occasion, he would watch porn with Shunsui in the Eighth's offices and, if Shunsui was horny enough, he would take Jyuushiro then and there – which were the only experiences he had in sex.

Biting his lip to stifle a groan, Jyuushiro put his hand against his crotch, rubbing it through the thin material. He moved to the bath and poured the water, not wanting Ichigo to become suspicious if no sounds were heard from the room.

Now that that was taken care of, Ukitake moved back to the toilet and sat down on it, unbuttoning his pants with shaky hands. He reached down and pulled his hard member out into the open, picturing the front cover of the manga in his mind.

Jyuushiro closed his eyes as he pictured himself in that character's position, bound and gagged, his hand pumping faster as he felt himself grow even harder at this thought. He imagined Shunsui above him, the only person he had experience with, above him, teasingly rubbing his hard member against the white-haired male's mouth. The visual image of himself taking his best friend's leaking member into his mouth as he struggled within his bindings made him more aroused than he had ever been before, his climax ripping ferociously from his body as the thought of him and bondage made him more aroused than he could ever remember being.

Jyuushiro panted as he rode out the last of his orgasm, his hand weakly stroking himself a few more times before he looked down, wanting to make sure he hadn't made a mess of his host's bathroom. He was relieved to find that only a few drops of his seed had spilt, but it was easily cleanable; just a few sheets of toilet paper would wipe it off the toilet seat.

Wiping his slightly sweaty brow, Jyuushiro glanced over at the bath which was nearly full. He sighed and smiled at it, thankful for its presence; uncleanliness was never something on his list.

Ukitake undressed himself before he leant down and put his hand in the water, finding that it was the perfect temperature for his illness-stricken body; warm enough to keep his temperature up, but not too high. He raised his long, skinny leg and placed it in before he pulled the rest of his body into the tub, sighing in pleasure as the warm water washed over him.

The frail Captain washed his body with the bar of soap sitting on the corner, wishing that he had grabbed his shampoo and conditioner from his bag before he left. He frowned as he realised he would have to wait until tomorrow before he washed his hair, but soon pulled the plug, knowing that he was now happy with the results of this trip.

The white-haired male went to grab his towel before he realised he had left so quickly, he didn't even grab his clothing, let alone a towel. He blushed scarlet as he realised he was going to have to return back to Ichigo's room in the nude and risk being seen by the human's sisters, but what choice did he have? If he just sat in there, he would most likely be walked in upon.

"Ichigo-kun, don't be embarrassed..." Jyuushiro mumbled to himself, knowing that if anything, it would be _he _who would be embarrassed.

Jyuushiro found out that he was right as he walked slowly into Ichigo's room a few minutes later, blushing furiously as his hands covered his crotch while Ichigo looked at him curiously.

"I..." Jyuushiro was so embarrassed he almost couldn't speak, "...forgot my clothing..."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as he understood Jyuushiro's dilemma. He spun back around on his desk chair, his back facing the apparently-shy Captain in order to give the older privacy. He listened as Jyuushiro rummaged through the bag his two Third-Seats had brought over the previous day and, once he heard the sound of clothes rustling, he had to resist peeking; he wondered what the ill male's body would look like; whether or not it would be heavily muscled or very lean due to the illness.

"Ichigo-kun, I am dressed now."

Ichigo licked his lips at Jyuushiro's happy voice. He turned around and smiled at the older male, nodding in approval at Ukitake's clothing of choice. It was evening, so he wore a baggy black shirt with matching pants. He wondered subconsciously if the Captain wore them because he was skinny or just liked loose-fitting clothing in general.

"Ichigo-kun, I hope I am not imposing, but may I please eat something?" Jyuushiro's eyes shone with a gentleness the orange-haired male hadn't seen before. He had known that the Thirteenth Captain was kind and generous, but he was so much more than he had realised.

The teenager nodded. "You don't have to ask, Ukitake-san. Help yourself. You remember where the kitchen is, right?"

Jyuushiro clapped his hands together once as he smiled brightly. "Yes, Ichigo-kun. Thank you very much."

Ichigo just shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Jyuushiro made his way downstairs, eager to find something to ease the ache in his tummy; he ate a lot because of his illness, and he wasn't used to having his eating patterns disrupted. It would take a few days, but he would have to learn to not eat as much, wanting to respect Ichigo's family and leave them with their own food.

Not long later, once Jyuushiro had finished snacking on the ohagi he had been fortunate enough to find, he declared that he was going to sleep, having had a big day so soon after getting out of the Fourth.

Ichigo decided he would turn in for the night himself and climbed into bed. In the darkness, he laid thinking about his guest, wondering about whether or not he would ever get the older male to himself.

"Hey, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo called, hoping he hadn't disturbed the frail Shinigami.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?" Jyuushiro didn't sound annoyed or anything of the like; he sounded like he always did; impossibly happy.

"...That manga you picked up..." Ichigo phrased his words carefully, not wanting to make Jyuushiro uncomfortable. "...What did you think of it?"

"...Oh..." Jyuushiro shifted on the futon that had been rolled out for him, not sure how to answer; it was true that he didn't like females in a sexual way, but he had also never been with anyone other than Shunsui. Homosexuals were frowned upon in Soul Society, so their 'activities' together were only discussed in private, but he was still unsure of whether or not he liked boys or Shunsui was just the exception because of how close they were, or... if he _were _gay, but was afraid of society's reaction. Another confusing thing was that the only way he could arouse himself was if he were imagining himself with Shunsui – but then again, he had never felt as comfortable with anyone as he did with the brunet. "...I don't know, Ichigo-kun. I... I-I'm not against people with same-sex partners, but... I have never really thought about my own orientation. I admit, I was caught off-guard by your manga, but I accept your orientation, Ichigo-kun. Please, do not feel ashamed or as if you have to hide who you are from me. I do not mind."

Ichigo smiled at these words; Jyuushiro was as kind as ever. He nodded, knowing that the other couldn't see it. "Thank you, Ukitake-san. You really are the gentlest Captain in the Soul Society."

Jyuushiro laughed. "And thank _you, _Ichigo-kun. Goodnight. Have a great rest."

"Yeah, you too."

Ichigo laid awake for a while longer, listening to the snores that eventually rose up from his bedroom floor. He smiled, taking Jyuushiro's speech as a good sign – at least the sick Captain wouldn't find him disgusting if he were to be himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is mostly humour as me and my friend Ai Chiyo wanted to see Ukitake in these kinds of predicaments, but the ending is very important to the plotline.**

The next day found Jyuushiro sitting on Ichigo's bed, staring out of the window. The orange-haired male and his sisters had left for school, and their dad was at the clinic, leaving him home alone.

Jyuushiro didn't know what to do with himself; he had never really been alone back in the Seireitei; he had his Division members always asking questions, his two Third-Seats never left him alone, and people would often come to him, seeking advice or favours. Hell, even Shunsui made it his mission to at least speak with him once every day – usually begging him to skip work and join him for a 'picnic', as the brunet called them.

With a sigh, Jyuushiro stood up and moved to the bedroom door. He opened it and headed downstairs, deciding that he would have a second breakfast (as much as he tried, he couldn't ignore the hunger pain in his stomach, despite having already eaten breakfast just an hour ago) and then walk around the town for a bit in search of the shop Ichigo had told him one of his old friends owned.

The Captain left the house not long later, smiling to himself as the fresh air made his tight chest feel just that little bit better. He looked around, admiring the wide pathway that was surrounded by houses on both sides. He liked the greenery, trees and gardens everywhere.

However, once the gentle man had left the alley-like street, his eyes widened as he realised he had just stepped into a situation he didn't understand. There were... _things _charging down the cement in many different shapes and colours. People were walking past them without a worry, but they made such loud, _foreign _noises, Ukitake was afraid. What if one of them came towards _him? _He was in a gigai, and the gigai didn't agree with his illness most of the time. What if he couldn't get out of the way fast enough? They looked like they would hurt if they hit him. They were moving along at a very fast pace.

Jyuushiro must have whimpered audibly as people stopped and looked at him. He didn't take notice, his eyes focused on the 'things' passing him in both directions. Someone reached out and grabbed his shoulder, eliciting a loud whine as green eyes turned to face them.

"Are you okay?" It was a woman with long brown hair. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she removed her hand.

Jyuushiro raised a shaking hand, his slender digit pointing towards the objects he didn't understand. "...They're... They're..."

"They're cars..." The woman frowned, not understanding what was wrong with this man. Was he... _special...? _"What's wrong?"

Jyuushiro ran a hand through his hair as he turned back to survey the 'cars' warily. "...They'll... They'll attack me and I can't fight anymore...!"

The woman's eyes widened at these words as she stepped back, not sure what she had gotten herself into. "...Just don't walk in front of them..." With that said, the woman left abruptly.

Jyuushiro waited until he was sure there was enough distance between himself and those things called cars so that he could run across the road and get to the other side. He was hoping that if he could get further into the town, they would leave him alone.

Jyuushiro bit his lip as he ran as fast as he could across the cement they were moving on but, as soon as he stepped foot onto the walkway once again and a very loud roar seemed to be approaching quick, he turned with wide eyes, just in time to see the biggest 'car' he had seen today coming towards him. It was _huge, _almost as tall as the buildings, and it seemed to be the length of at least _five _cars.

With another whimper, Jyuushiro was gone. He would eventually come to find out that what he was running from was called a semi-trailer truck, but it didn't make it any the less frightening.

_**~~Ten minutes later~~**_

In his attempt to escape from the murderous cars, Jyuushiro found himself wandering through an alleyway, his logic telling him that there couldn't possibly be any way for one of those death-traps to follow him in here.

However, what he was about to stumble upon was far worse.

There she was, sky high heels, with a short shirt that exposed breasts that would put Matsumoto's to shame, and a skirt that was far too revealing with such long legs. Her chocolate brown hair hung down her back in curls as she smoked a cigarette, exhaling in a disgusting manner as she watched Jyuushiro approach him.

The woman's eyes raked over the man's body, taking in every little detail she could. She couldn't deny that this was a very handsome man, the white sleeveless shirt he wore revealing frail-looking arms that were too skinny for a man. The black slacks he wore left much to the imagination, but she was sure he would be a big boy.

"Hey, there, handsome," she called as she flicked her cigarette behind her, stalking towards Jyuushiro in a way that made her ass sway. "You want a taste?"

Jyuushiro blinked, the smile he had donned upon seeing the woman faltering. "Taste what?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly in surprise; how could he...? She shook her head; no matter. This was still a man, and he certainly could have gotten anyone he wanted. "Handsome, you're a big boy; let's skip all of this and go straight to the main course. One-fifty dollars."

Jyuushiro frowned, looking behind the woman. Where was this food she spoke of? "But I see no meals."

The woman resisted the urge to face-palm and instead decided to continue trying. "You _have _been with someone before, right?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Jyuushiro wasn't sure if this was how all of the people from the Living World spoke, but it was certainly confusing him. "I'm with you right now, aren't I?"

"No, no, no; I mean _you _sticking _it _in."

Jyuushiro resisted the urge to moan in desperation. First those evil cars, and now a woman who couldn't speak a language he understood. "Stick what in where?"

The woman threw her arms up in desperation; never before had she felt as sorry for anyone as she did right now. This man... What the hell was _wrong _with him...?! How could someone with _his looks _be so... so... _innocent?! _There was _no way_ he was _not _a virgin.

"Handsome, where are you heading to?" The woman felt obliged to take him to his destination, feeling as if he were going to get himself raped if she didn't.

"My best friend calls me handsome, too." Jyuushiro smiled obliviously to the woman's growing distress. "But, to answer your question, I was told Kisuke Urahara has a shop around here. I was on my way to visit him. It's been... a long time... since I saw him."

The woman nodded. She started walking, gesturing for the man to follow her. She didn't have the heart to leave him alone after what she had just experienced.

_**~~Urahara Shop~~**_

After thanking the woman cheerfully for her help (having decided that she didn't always speak a language he didn't understand and was rather good for helping him get past cars safely), Jyuushiro stepped into the store, eager to see the man who had once been a fellow Captain a century ago.

"Urahara-san?" Jyuushiro called out, looking around the store. His eyes instantly glued to the candy he saw sitting in a corner, his fingers twitching as he fought the impulse to buy some. "Urahara-san, it's Jyuushiro Ukitake!"

Footsteps approached the front of the store from what Jyuushiro guessed was one of the back rooms. His smile grew as the door opened, expecting to see the light blond man, but instead he was greeted by the sight of the former Captain of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi.

"Captain Ukitake, it is a pleasure to see you again," the lightly-tanned man spoke as he approached Jyuushiro. "Are you looking for Kisuke?"

"Yes." Jyuushiro smiled. "Would it be a problem to fetch him? I have had quite a... _taxing _trip to see him..."

"Not at all. Please, sit tight, Captain. Help yourself to the candy; I remember how fond of it you were."

Jyuushiro grinned as he moved immediately to the tubs of candy. His eyes glazed over at the sight of it all. He wanted every piece, but he knew better than that. He instead settled for taking one of each kind until he was told it was okay to have more.

Ukitake's friend didn't take long at all to arrive, the green and white striped hat shadowing his eyes as usual.

"Captain Ukitake!" Kisuke was as happy as ever, his fan in his hand. "It's been many years since I've seen you. How are you?"

Jyuushiro felt his excitement bubbling; he had wanted to talk to Urahara ever since he and the rest of the group had been exiled from the Soul Society. "I am great, but it was a rather frightening experience coming here."

Kisuke smiled. "I see."

"But now that I am here, may I discuss a..." Jyuushiro blushed as he tried to find the right word for it, "..._problem...?"_

"Of course, Captain Ukitake. Any time."

Jyuushiro shifted as he tried to will down an erection as he thought about what the issue. "...It's just... I'm staying with Ichigo-kun, and he..." the man lowered his voice, his shyness increasing, "...has a collection of... _alternate lifestyle _manga..."

Urahara laughed at his friend's discomfort. "And this bothers you? You know, the rumours about you and Captain Kyōraku flew around quite a bit."

"No, no..." Jyuushiro frowned as he tried to explain what he was feeling. "...I-I'm not bothered like _that... _I'm... _confused... _I-I want to read them, but..."

"You're not sure if they are what you're interested in, right?" Kisuke finished as gentle understanding crossed his face.

Jyuushiro nodded. "I... haven't been with anyone other than Shunsui, and... even then, I don't truly understand how I feel... I just... haven't been interested in such things until now... And I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?"

"...Being... _homosexual _is not accepted..."

"You are who you are, Captain Ukitake." Kisuke reached out to pat the older male on the back. "And if you're really so confused, talk to Ichigo about it. I know him, and he'll help you discover your feelings."

Jyuushiro sighed. "...I just... Is it... _okay _that I want to read his manga...?"

"Of course it is," Kisuke reassured. "Captain Kyōraku watches porn, right? I admit he's... very _hormonal, _but it's normal and nothing to be ashamed of if you want to do things like that."

Jyuushiro thought about these words for a few seconds before he nodded, smiling. Kisuke was right; it was _his _life and he had every right to deserve to know what orientation he was. It was _okay _to be gay, despite what he and Shunsui were raised to believe – one of the main reasons they had never come clean about what they did together. "Thank you, Kisuke-kun. You are right."


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichigo returned back to his home, he wasn't surprised to find Jyuushiro sitting on his bed, a pile of his yaoi manga around him. He blinked, not sure if he was seeing right; was Ukitake... really looking at porn...?

"Ukitake-san?" Ichigo was in disbelief. His eyebrow rose when the older Shinigami jumped with a small squeak, throwing the manga away as if he had attempted to bite him.

"I-ichigo-kun!" Jyuushiro's eyes were wide, a deep embarrassment shining in the green orbs. "I-I wasn't looking at them, I swear! I was looking for a book to read while I waited for you, a-and I thought I'd get a handful and see what you have, a-and...!"

Ichigo laughed, stopping Jyuushiro's rambling. He smiled and approached the older male. "It's alright."

Jyuushiro's cheeks were red with embarrassment, willing his throbbing erection to disappear; it was enough to have been caught with those books, let alone showing his... _interest _in them... He looked down at the bed beneath him, not knowing what to say.

Ichigo knelt before the Shinigami, putting his hands on Jyuushiro's knees. He pushed them apart, revealing the large bulge in the man's pants. He looked up at Ukitake's face, amused to find the older male looking pointedly anywhere but at him, his cheeks burning with a blush.

"Were you going to pleasure yourself if I hadn't come back home?" Ichigo asked, moving one hand to the zip of Jyuushiro's pants. He knew the taller male was going to say the least embarrassing answer, so he had to be stern. "And don't lie to me. I want to hear you say it."

"..." Jyuushiro bit his lip, closing his eyes. This was so... so... _humiliating! _ He wanted to lie and say no, but Ichigo would know. But if he said yes... His voice came out in a tiny squeak. "...Y-yes..."

Moving both hands to the hem of Jyuushiro's pants, Ichigo pulled them down, revealing the hard shaft standing to attention. Without warning, he reached out and gripped the hot flesh, revelling in the surprised moan his soon-to-be lover made.

"Do you want this?" Ichigo asked, moving his hand along the flesh slightly. He smirked when Jyuushiro's head bowed in mortification. "It's okay. I'll give it to you."

Jyuushiro gasped as a hot mouth engulfed his member. His hips flexed upwards instinctively, trying to get more of the feeling. It was very rare for him to receive oral stimulation from Shunsui, the man much preferring women, so Ukitake was very sensitive to Ichigo's actions.

"I-ichigo-kun..." Jyuushiro hissed, his hands coming to rest in orange hair. He pulled gently, careful not to shift the boy in case he accidentally made him choke. "...I-I..."

Ichigo looked up, meeting green, hazy eyes. He knew Jyuushiro loved this, but he wondered how far he could take it. He had to be mindful of the fact that Ukitake had only ever been with the one person, and it wasn't due to romantic feelings. He could frighten Ukitake if he weren't careful with what he did.

The orange-haired teenager moved his hands from Jyuushiro's hips, reaching down to fondle Ukitake's sac. He rolled one ball in his hand, squeezing tenderly.

Jyuushiro's eyes scrunched closed and he felt himself coming close due to his action. He whimpered, biting down on his lip harder, drawing blood.

"I-ichigo-kun!" Jyuushiro wailed, his hips starting to thrust on their own accord. "I-I'm close...!"

Ichigo started swallowing the hardened flesh as a faster pace, using his tongue to draw patterns on the underside of the member while he sucked as hard as he could. He felt the Shinigami's hands jerk in his hair instinctively as hot fluid begun pouring down Ichigo's throat.

A tear dripped down Jyuushiro's cheek as he steadied his hips, panting heavily. He wiped sweat from his brow and looked down, almost unable to believe what he had just experienced.

"...I..." Jyuushiro's face was red and sweaty, the lust slowly dissipating from his eyes. He swallowed before he pulled his hands back to his person, worried about what he had just done; what if he had taken advantage of Ichigo somehow? What if this was all his fault? What if Ichigo didn't want to do this and things were going to change between them? This was such a big change for him; he wasn't used to sexual contact with anyone other than Shunsui. It was making him uncomfortable, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and drowning in doubt.

Ichigo sensed the inner turmoil Jyuushiro was suffering. He reached out and took the frail hand in his, smiling reassuringly at the white-haired male. "I _wanted _to give you that. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Jyuushiro frowned for a few seconds longer before he shook his head, fighting back the doubts and smiling. He couldn't let the stress take over him; he had to be strong and look at the facts; Ichigo was still here with him and _promising _him that everything was okay. That meant something.

"...T-thank you, Ichigo-kun..." Jyuushiro found himself whispering. He was still feeling very shy about the events that had just occurred, but he was happy, the negative thoughts gone and replaced by his usual optimistic outlook. "I certainly was not expecting this."

Ichigo just laughed. He shifted uncomfortably as his painful arousal reminded him of how much further he wanted to take this, but he didn't want to push Jyuushiro too far; what they had just done was enough for now.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ichigo said as he stood up. "There are tissues on the desk so you can clean up."

Jyuushiro blushed as he nodded, reaching over for the small blue box sitting on the desk. He cleaned his skin and made sure there was no trace of his seed on Ichigo's bed. He then stood up and threw his pants over by his bag, wanting to change into fresh ones; his erection had been straining against the fabric for quite a while as he read the manga, and he didn't fancy the idea of the wet stains bothering him as he tried to come down from his orgasm.

Finally pleased with his new clothes, Jyuushiro sat back down on Ichigo's bed and waited for the boy to return. He thought about his feelings for Kurosaki and what he wanted to do about this. He had not considered romantic thoughts about the Substitute Shinigami until they had experienced that moment together but now, he found himself longing to have a personal relationship with the younger. He wanted to hold and be held by Ichigo, to kiss and to touch him, and for them to make love.

Ukitake had never felt this way about anyone before; the closest he had come was admitting that someone was rather attractive, but he had never felt himself wanting to be so close with that person, always being with them.

Was Jyuushiro was lusting for physical things? Or did he truly just discover his feelings for the boy?

Jyuushiro sighed; he would need to talk about this with someone and work out what he really wanted; he didn't want to engage in sex with Ichigo if it turned out to be nothing more than just lust and confusion. He wanted a meaningful, loving relationship that just wasn't built on sex.

Shaking his head, Jyuushiro picked up the yaoi manga and put them back under the bed where he had found them. He sat down at the desk, knowing that Ichigo shouldn't take too long, and then he would be able to talk to someone and have fun again. Maybe even Ichigo would breach the topic of relationships and he wouldn't have to feel so awkward to bring it up. Because, for his entire life, talking about sex and relationships had always embarrassed Ukitake.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Jyuushiro and Ichigo had first been intimate. Ichigo had coaxed the Captain into a relationship and now, Ukitake was beginning to experience what it was like having a boyfriend – needless to say, Ichigo was a rough lover, but the older male had no complaints.

Jyuushiro hummed softly as he dressed himself for the day, having just woken up. Ichigo was still asleep, but the Shinigami suspected he would wake up soon enough; Shunsui was coming to visit.

_Maybe I should wake him up? _Ukitake thought to himself. He nodded, deciding that he would, but he soon realised he wouldn't have to bother because Kon was crawling up onto the bed, whining about the way he had been locked in the closet for the past couple of days.

Jyuushiro smiled and sat down at the desk as he watched the scene play out. The mod soul was pulling at Ichigo's orange air, but it only provoked Ichigo into grabbing him by the face and throwing him against the wall opposite them.

"Shut up, Kon!" Ichigo growled, pulling the blankets back over his head. "It's too early!"

Ukitake wasn't worried for Kon, knowing that the stuffed lion was tougher than he seemed. He only laughed and stood up, moving to Ichigo's side. He kissed the younger's forehead, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Jyuushiro said softly, his voice full of love. "It's seven o'clock."

Kurosaki groaned in displeasure before he pulled the covers down from his head. He looked up at his lover, his usual frown in place. "You're teaming up with Kon, aren't you? Waking me up so early."

Jyuushiro laughed merrily, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I'm just getting you prepared for when Shunsui makes his entrance. I can assure you, he won't do it quietly."

Ichigo groaned again before he sat up. "Lovely."

Jyuushiro smiled and placed his lips over Ichigo's. "Go take a shower, love."

Ichigo nodded, ignoring his mod soul that was yelling abuse at him again. He left the room, taking the older man's advice.

When Kurosaki walked back into his bedroom fifteen minutes later, he was surprised when strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against a firm chest.

"Kurosaki-kun, I heard the news!"

Ichigo tried to pull away, identifying his attacker as Shunsui. The brunet didn't sound angry – in fact, he sounded very excited.

Shunsui just wrapped his arms tighter, preventing his captive from escaping. "Kurosaki-kun, you don't know how glad I am to hear that Jyuu-chan is finally opening up to others! I was afraid he'd never part from me!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say, and Ukitake was no help; he was sitting on the bed watching with a large smile on his face. However, a chill went down his spine when the oldest Captain's voice became gravelly with threat.

"But if you hurt him, Ichigo, I swear..."

"It's okay, Shun," Jyuushiro interjected, coming over to his best friend's side. "Ichigo-kun is good to me."

Shunsui's eyes were narrowed, but he didn't argue; he knew that Jyuushiro could take care of himself. He turned his attention back to Ichigo, mumbling something that neither Ukitake nor Kurosaki caught.

Jyuushiro, however, was distracted. The denreishinki he had been ordered to leave back in Soul Society was vibrating in his pocket, alerting him to the presence of a Hollow. Though most denreishinki did not have a silent option available, his had been modified in times of illness when he couldn't afford to be awoken because of it.

Ukitake longed to go after the Hollow, needing nothing more than to do his duties as a Captain. He faked a cough, gathering both males' attention as he 'staggered' back over to Ichigo's bed. "...I-ichigo-kun, I... I feel really bad... May I have a glass of water, please?"

Ichigo nodded, pushing Shunsui away so that he could leave the room. Shunsui followed the younger male, wanting to help fetch water for his dear friend – he couldn't let the new boyfriend of just a few days upstage their two-thousand-year-long _best _friendship after all.

When Jyuushiro was alone, he moved quickly off the bed and over to his bag tucked neatly in the corner. He pulled out his clothing until he got to the bottom of the bag, resurfacing with his gikongan – again having something he was supposed to have left behind.

The Thirteenth Captain was quick to leave the bedroom, knowing that he had to get away before Ichigo and Shunsui discovered what he was up to.

By the time the two males returned back to Kurosaki's bedroom, they were confused to find that Jyuushiro was gone. However, just one glance at the mess of clothing by his best friend's bag told Shunsui everything he needed to know – Jyuushiro was still acting as a Captain.

_**~~Later that day~~**_

By the time Jyuushiro had returned back to Ichigo's home, the Hollow taken care of, he was happier than he had been in a while, having finally done something normal to his routine. He hummed softly, already back in his gigai, too happy to even consider that Shunsui and Ichigo were most likely worried about him.

When he got back into the bedroom, Ukitake realised he was in trouble. Both of the other males had their arms folded across their chests, stern looks on their faces. Shunsui was the first to speak, his voice donning a slightly angry tone.

"You _know _you aren't supposed to be doing things like this." Shunsui stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his friend. He pulled him close to his body, a protective embrace. "Why would you take on that all by yourself? What if you got sick again? What if you got _hurt?"_

Jyuushiro sighed. He knew his friend was just worried. "I'm sorry, Shunsui. I just... I don't know how to _not _be a Captain. Besides, who are you to lecture me on things like this?"

"When it concerns _you, _Jyuu-chan, I _will _be a different person."

Ichigo stayed silent as he listened to the two Captains talk amongst themselves. Besides; he already had a punishment for Jyuushiro planned out in his head. He was silent until Shunsui was satisfied with his scolding, instead announcing that he had to leave before Nanao came after him.

Once the brunet was gone, leaving Ichigo alone with Ukitake, he allowed a smirk to cross his face. He raised his hand, gesturing for Jyuushiro to come closer to him, not saying a word as to what he was thinking.

"Yes, Ichigo-kun?" Jyuushiro arrived by the younger's side. He was unprepared for when Kurosaki grabbed his hips, pulling him down so that he was sprawled over the smaller lap. "I-ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo raised his hand and brought it down firmly on the taller male's backside. He swatted once before he spoke. "You were very naughty, _Captain Ukitake. _You went after a Hollow. I'll have to _punish _you."

Jyuushiro felt a shiver run through his spine, but it was a good kind of shiver. His groin stirred, awakening his desire. He moaned when his boyfriend smacked him again, feeling himself hardening rapidly; he had never experienced this before, and it aroused him immensely.

"I-ichigo-kun..." Jyuushiro moaned, feeling his erection straining against his pants. He grabbed the bed beneath him, trying to support himself as Ichigo's hand swatted against him again and again.

Ichigo, knowing that Ukitake was enjoying this, placed his hands on the hem of the older male's pants. He pulled them down, slipping them off long legs before he dumped them unceremoniously on the ground before them.

Jyuushiro's shaft sprung upwards, leaking pre-cum. He whimpered and squirmed as the skin-on-skin contact made the sensations so much better. He gasped, closing his eyes as he experienced a whole new level of arousal.

Ichigo's hand left behind red marks on the pale skin of Jyuushiro's ass, but it only made him want to leave more. He brought his hand down harder, the loud smacks resonating through the quiet room.

Jyuushiro grinded his hips against Ichigo's leg, leaving behind a sticky trail as he felt the coil in his stomach becoming ever tighter. He whimpered as the stinging of his boyfriend's smacks made him feel things he didn't think were possible – why was it so... so... so _exciting_ being spanked?

Reaching his hand down between his legs, Jyuushiro grasped his member. He squeezed, tears of pleasure leaking down his cheeks, as he started moving his hand in a steady rhythm. He moaned loudly, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer.

"This is a punishment," Ichigo said, moving to pull the older man's hand away. "You can't touch yourself, Ukitake-san."

Jyuushiro moaned, his body starting to shake, knowing that he was mere seconds away from climaxing. The last smack from Ichigo did it; with a loud cry, Jyuushiro arched his back, spraying his seed over Ichigo's legs and onto the blankets beneath them.

Ichigo chuckled, reaching down to unbutton his own pants. He pulled his proud shaft out from his jeans, guiding Jyuushiro's head to it. He pushed down, telling the other what he wanted.

Jyuushiro didn't complain; he took the member into his mouth and sucked, tired from his own explosive ejaculation, but wanting to please Ichigo, too. He moaned softly, sending vibrations down the thick cock.

"U-ukitake-san...!" Ichigo shuddered as his hand gripped tightly at white hair, pulling the older man down further. He raised his hips, groaning as he thrust carefully into the paler male's mouth.

Ukitake breathed through his nose, hollowing his cheeks so that he could move faster. His tongue traced small patterns on the underside of the shaft, wanting to make the younger male feel as good as he possibly could.

"U-ukitake-san!" Ichigo bit his lip, grunting as he released inside of the Captain's mouth. He was vaguely aware of Jyuushiro sputtering, having been unable to swallow properly, but once he had come down from his high, he saw the strings of semen hanging down Jyuushiro's chin.

Jyuushiro's eyes widened and he moaned when a hot tongue lapped at his skin, removing Kurosaki's essence from his face. He moved closer, cuddling against Ichigo, just wanting to be in his arms.

Ichigo allowed the frail man to snuggle with him, wrapping his arms around him. He kissed his forehead, seeing the green orbs slowly disappear behind closing eyelids. He smiled to himself, just glad to have this Captain all to himself.


End file.
